


Lies Like Second Nature

by EmrystheImmortal, Lena_Luthors_Minion



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, James is an ass, Lames mentions, Lena has powers, Some Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrystheImmortal/pseuds/EmrystheImmortal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_Luthors_Minion/pseuds/Lena_Luthors_Minion
Summary: What happens when Loki -god of mischief- meets Supergirl - the personification of truth, justice and the American way?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my friend @danversaddict for not only supporting this crazy idea, but for helping me actually write it too

“Come on, there is too much at stake for you to still be mad at me.”

“I said I would work with you, never said it would be sunshine and rainbows.”

“Great, ‘cause we’re a little lacking in sunshine right now….What I did wasn't personal.”

“You had a stash of ‘Kills Kryptonians,’ Lena. It’s pretty personal.” 

“I would never use it for that, you know that.”

“I thought I knew everything I needed to know, but you kept secrets. It changes things.”

“Oh right, you don't like secrets.”

“Nope, I don't.”

“Good. What's your real name?”

Supergirl looks at the Agent, biding her time while she thinks of an excuse. “That's not a great question for a Luthor to ask someone in my family.”

“Really?” The trio whips around to face a dark haired man casually leaning against a decrepit tree. “That's the answer you decide to give? I mean everyone knows you cannot lie to literally save your life but surely even you can do better than that.” He pushes himself off the tree and walks towards the women.

He stands between the agent and the CEO and puts a hand on either of their shoulders, then glances up at Kara.  
“One moment please,” he says before disappearing with the humans.

“Wha-” The alien was cut off by his return.

“Sorry about that. I decided this conversation would be better off a private one.”  
Before Kara can come at him with the pointy stick he holds his hands up, palms facing out. “Oh calm down, they're fine.” 

Kara's hand tightened on the stick, then relaxed. “Who are you?”

“No, the question is who aren't you? If you want to keep your secrets secret, you've really got to be more convincing with the lies you come up with.” He lowers his hands once he sees that Supergirl isn't going to stab him. She was terrible at hiding her cards in a fight and most likely wouldn't try a sneak attack, not that he was too worried in the first place. 

“Answer the question,” she says warily.

“I'm here to help,” he replies. “Loki Laufeyson. Prince of Asgard, rightful king of Jotunheim, God of Mischief.” He scoffs, taking a step closer. “Not that I expect you to know what any of that means. What you should know, though, is that I mean you no harm. I'm going to help you with your lying.”

“Help me with my lying? I don't need help with my lying, and how did you even get here? You're not riding with me so I know you aren't on the legion ship and there are only three world killers so I know you aren't one of them.” Kara takes a deep breath, winded after cramming the statement all into one.

“Did you miss the ‘God of Mischief’ bit?” 

“Right...”

“And about the lies my dear.. Well, you lie about as well as Aletheia.”

Kara’s jaw drops. “I am not that bad!” 

“You’re right, you're actually worse. It will be fine now, though. I am here to help you.” Loki heaves an exaggerated sigh of annoyance. “Seriously. It’s like you don't even listen to me.” 

The Kryptonian’s mouth hangs open while she flounders for a comeback.

“Shhhhh, we will continue this at a later date.” With that the god disappears, and Lena and Alex reappear in his place 

“Okay, what the hell just happened?” The redhead asks.

“I think we just met a god,” Kara replies in disbelief.

“Magic? Gods? Can we just save Sam and get out of here?” The young Luthor suggests. The three had enough to deal with before adding gods and magic to that list.

“Absolutely,” Alex responds and the trio continues their trek into the dreary woods.

 

Later that night, the blonde walks into her apartment and finds an unexpected guest sitting on her couch.

“How the hell did you get in my house?”

“...I can magically teleport into a dreamworld of the worst part of an extinct planet, and you wonder how I have managed to get myself into a cheap apartment with an open window?”

“Fine.” She pouts and crosses her arms, not fond of the god’s condescending tone. “But why are you even here?”

“Wow, you really don't listen do you? I'm here To. Teach. You. How. To. Lie.” He enunciates each word as if he were speaking to an unruly toddler. “You're horrendous at it, and who better to learn from than the god of lies and mischief himself?”  
“Okay, I'm bad at lying. But why help me?” A beat of silence passes before Kara has a horrifying revelation. “I can't be so bad that it attracted the attention of a god.”

“Oh, no, you’re absolutely right about that.”

“Oh..” Her bottom lip juts out, eyes downcast. She looks dejected like a puppy being called out for bad behavior.

The god stands up, intrigued. “Can you make that face whenever or only when you're sad?”

The young woman thinks for a moment. “Whenever I want… why?”

Loki's face lights up with a grin. “Maybe this isn't completely hopeless after all.” 

The frown on the reporter deepens and her sad puppy eyes return. “You thought I was hopeless? Why help someone you think is hopeless?’

“YES!” The prince shouts gleefully. “You need to keep that face handy and use it to your advantage,” he considers her question, “and I suppose I like a challenge. Why do you help those who are hopeless?”

“I don't think anyone is hopeless, I do my best to save everyone,” Kara says proudly.

“Even those who lie straight to your face,” he mumbles. “Though I guess you wouldn't be able to tell if they were..”

“Excuse me?”

“Damn, I forgot about kryptonian hearing. It’s nothing to worry about, I swear.”

“Liar. Tell me what it is.” The blonde feels somewhat better after the reminder that she’s at least able to recognize when someone else lies to her.

“Well I can't really fault you for not catching on more quickly, my children are quite the gifted little tricksters.”

“You have children?”

“Of course I do! When you can look like whoever you want it works very well in multiple situations,” Loki replies with a wink. The shapeshifter then changes to match the blonde’s exact appearance. 

“Whoa!” So he was like J’onn in a way.. Though from what Kara could tell, that was where the similarities began and ended.

“Just one of my many talents.” He smirks, still wearing the blonde’s face. This talent even allows him to perfectly mimic her voice.

“That's so weird.” As she reaches out to touch, he changes his appearance again. First to Mon-El, to which Kara immediately takes a small leap backwards, then to Imra. Then Alex, Winn, J’onn, James, Sam, Lena and finally back to himself. The hero stands in silence while watching the performance.

“Anyway. Yes I have children, and yes they lie. Yes you've met them and yes they’ve lied to you, all very riveting I’m sure - but can we get to the fun part now?”

“You think lying is fun?”

“Lying, deceit, trickery, corruption. It’s all quite fun, there really is nothing better than making someone believe your every word.” 

Kara shrugs, figuring ‘why not.’ “Well, I guess it can't hurt to learn a new skill.”


	2. Chapter 2

Once the god leaves, Kara starts to reflect on what had just happened.

“Should I really be learning how to lie?” she asks herself. “Lying is against what Supergirl stands for, right?”

“Then again, a god did decide to help me… And maybe it could help if I need to go undercover.”

Still mulling over the events with Loki, Kara decides that it's easier to think with a full stomach. The hero orders her favorite meal of course; potstickers and pizza.

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rings and Kara excitedly runs to answer it, surprised by who she finds. It was not her normal delivery man, but instead her best friend 

“Lena!” the young hero shouts gleefully and wraps her arms around the ravenette. “What are you doing here?”

“I came you see you of course, it feels like I haven't seen you in forever. How have you been?”

“Good, I’ve been good,” she tells her best friend as she takes a step back to let her into the apartment. “I just ordered food if you want to stay.”

Lena starts to take off her coat, and Kara notices the dark shirt she's wearing has green undertones that highlight her eyes. Another knock at the door distracts the blonde from any further observation.

“Here, let me,” Lena offers as she moves towards the door. “My treat.”

“No, you don't hav-” the door shuts before the blonde can finish her sentence. ‘Odd’ she thinks, wondering how Lena could move that fast.

“You didn't have to do that,” the young hero states.

“I know but I like to, it's not like I'm going to go broke over a large pizza and some potstickers anyway.” 

Unable to come up with an argument against that, Kara sighs softly. “Thank you,” she says with a grateful smile. She takes the food over to the kitchen island, sets the box down and loads a plate. She leaves more than enough for Lena in case she decides to stay.

Food in hand, the two women walk over to the couch. “Is there anything you want to watch?” Kara asks.

“Raiders of the Lost Ark?” 

“Of course,” the blonde responds with a smirk. “Your go-to movie.”

“Have you seen Harrison Ford?!? He’s amazing!” Lena gushes. 

“Yes, yes I know all about your obsession with Mr. Ford,” Kara says with a laugh, then proceeds to mumble “at least it’s not Firefly.”

“I heard that!” Lena shouts, shooting a glare at her best friend.

“Okay okay I’m sorry.” 

“I'll be right back,” she says while standing up. Kara jumps up with her.

“Hey I’m sorry, I won't insult Firefly please just sit down,” Lena chuckles. “Relax, darling. I'm not leaving. I just have to use the restroom.”

“Oh.” She exhales. “Okay then.” 

A few moments later she hears the toilet flush. 

“Hey, I got the movie ready for when-” but she turns her head to see something she wasn't prepared for. Expecting to find her best friend leaving the restroom, she is instead greeted with the God of Mischief.

“What were you saying about the movie?” he asks casually.

The blonde jumps up in a burst of rage. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Unfazed by the display of anger, the god calmly replies “like I said, I had to use the restroom.”

“Where is Lena?” 

“She was never here”

“That was you?”

“Of course,” he scoffs. ”I think Lena is with that photographer bloke.. What's his name? Lam- I mean James?”

The blonde suddenly finds her carpet very interesting. “Yeah, James..” she answers. ‘I guess Lena doesn't miss me’ she thinks, finding it a bit upsetting that her friend didn't actually want to see her.

“Wait, does this mean you used Lena’s money without her knowledge?”

“I'm a trickster prince of a very wealthy realm.. I have more than enough funds to buy,” he waves his hand, motioning to Kara’s plate, “whatever that thing you were eating is.”

“Why the hell were you pretending to be Lena?!” the blonde demands. 

“Isn't it obvious? To teach you how a real trickster acts. I pretended to be my father Odin on Asgard for months.. that is until Thor, my brother, came back and ruined everything..”

“That still doesn't explain why you impersonated my best friend!” the woman exclaims. 

“Other than the fact that it's fun? It’s not like you could stop me,” he challenges. “I mean honestly, you can't even act like that Daxam guy being married doesn't hurt.. it's clearly written all over your face. Oh and not to mention how m-” he stops himself quickly before continuing like nothing had happened, “your best friend is dating your ex.. but that's not what you're really upset about, is it?”

Kara stares at him in stunned silence. How could this man that she’d just met know so much about her? 

“I-I-I-” the blonde starts out, stuttering. “I'm not sure I know what you mean.“

Loki smirks. “No, of course not. Everything you think isn't displayed on your face at all times,” he muses sarcastically. “I mean really, I’ve seen just about everything you've ever thought appear on your face as if it’s a, what do you call those things at those games you mortals love so much? The big thing with the numbers?”

“Scoreboard?”

“Ah, yes. I've seen every thought you’ve had announce itself as though it is being broadcast on one of those scoreboard things.”

“No it hasn't!” the blonde shouted indignantly.

“Oh really? So, you were not disappointed when you found out that I wasn’t really Lena, or at the fact that she's with your ex rather than here with you?”

“Well that's obvious, Lena is my best friend. And like you said, James is my ex - who would ever be okay with their best friend dating their ex?”

“You told her to date him though, didn't you?”

“Only because I- Wait, how do you even know about that?”

“Only because what? You thought she wouldn’t? Because you thought she liked you more?”

“How do you even know any of that?” 

“I told you, it's obvious to anyone with eyes. You don't know how to hide something, let alone lie. You know what makes someone a really good liar?”

“No... you just said I couldn't lie.”

Loki smirks. “What makes a really good liar.. is the fact that they don't have to lie at all.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay.. I have no excuse besides I’m an asshole

“What do you mean ‘a good liar doesn’t have to lie?’ I thought this whole thing was about me learning how to lie?”

“It is.”

“Then why don't I have to lie?”

“You do.”

“But you just said a good liar doesn't have to lie.”

“They don't.”

“Then why are you teaching me to lie?”

“Because you are not a good liar.”

“Oh.”

“Besides, lying isn't even the first step with you.”

“It’s not?”

The god laughs at this.“No, not by any measure.” The blonde pouts, sparking sudden excitement in Loki’s eyes. “Excellent! That is our first step.”

“My face? You want to work on my face?” Kara asks, feeling self conscious.

Loki scoffs. “Your face is not the problem, you're quite stunning to be honest.”

“Are you lying?” Kara questions.

“No, I’ve just told you that a good liar never lies. Anyway, you are stunning, but what you can do with your face is what I want to work on.”

“You mean my pout?”

“Yes!” the man exclaims. “Do you have any idea what you could get with that face? I would be willing to bet it could get the toughest of foes to do your bidding!”

“Well, it does get Alex to give me the last potsticker.”

“Oh this really is going to be the most difficult challenge yet. I’ve told you that I impersonated Odin and no one noticed until Thor returned, right? But you.. You don't even realize the tools you have. I'm positive that with one pout on your precious face, you could get your best friend out of James’s oversized arms and right into yours.”

“No it won’t, she actually likes him… why else would she be with him right now?”

“Why don't you call her then, prove that it wont work?” he challenges, holding out the blonde’s phone. “Oh, and definitely make it a video call.”

 

* * *

 

“Lex baggage or whatever-” the rest of what the photographer had to say is cut off by the CEO's phone ringing. The young woman pulls out her phone and checks the contact name.

“I'm really sorry, I have to take this.”

“Oh yeah no worries, go ahead,” he replies and hunches back over the balcony railing.

Lena walks into a seperate room before answering her phone.

“Hey Kara, whats up?”

“Hey Lena, I was wondering if you were free?” The blonde’s lip gradually starts to jut out. “It's just been forever since we've seen each other and I really miss you.” Her eyes soften. “So I was wondering if you would like to come over, or I could come to you if you want?”  
And now she has the full pout out.

Lena bites her lip and looks to the door behind her. Right behind that door her boyfriend is waiting for her, ready to open up to her. She then looks back at her phone to see her best friend with that face. That sad, kicked puppy look because she misses her best friend. “I'll be over.”  
The blonde lights up with excitement.  
“I just need to finish something at the office, and I'll be right over.”

“Yay!” Kara exclaims. “Are you hungry or anything? I can order something before you get here.”

“Yeah sure, order from that place around the corner, you know my order right?”

“Of course I do, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't?”

“Still the best one I’ve ever had,” the ravenette retorts.

The blonde smiles sadly thinking of all the people who had used Lena before. “Well, we all have to have goals right? I'm going to place the order and I'll see you when you get here.”

“Be there soon. Bye.”

“Bye.”

The women hang up at the same time. Lena returns to the balcony.

“Hey, everything okay?” James questions, turning around to face the woman.

“Yeah, I was just coming out to let you know there is something that I have to go take care of. Can we finish this conversation later?”

“Oh, um, yeah. I guess so,” he mumbles dejectedly

The CEO hugs her boyfriend “Alright, I'll talk to you later then. Bye.” With that, she walks out of the office.

 

On the other side of town, Loki was beaming with pride. “I told you that pout would work.”

“It's only because Lena wasn't doing anything important.” The blonde gets a snort in response. “I’m serious, Lena loves her work, she never leaves anything important unfinished,” Kara defends.

“You're right, if it really was important I’m sure Lena wouldn't have left,” the god agrees.

“See, so it wasn't the pout.”

“I'm sure it had nothing to do with who was on her balcony,” Loki says under his breath.

“What was that? Lena was meeting with someone? AND YOU KNEW?”

“Relax, dear. As you said, it wasn't important.”

“But who was it?”

“No one important. Now, I believe you have some kale to order.” After that, the god disappears.

“Why did he have to remind me about the kale?” she questions while dialing the number to the nearby take out place.

A few minutes later there is a knock at the door. The blonde rushes to the door with a bright cheesy grin on her face. She throws the door open so quickly that it’s almost ripped off its hinges. “Lena!” she exclaims and engulfs her friend in a hug.

“Whoa, you weren't kidding when you said you missed me,” the younger woman chuckles while returning the hug.

“Of course I wasn’t,” the blonde defends herself. “Who would lie about missing someone?” The pout returns. Not intentionally this time, but thinking about how the CEO must've been lied to by everyone made her sad and solidified one decision: She will tell Lena everything from now on, and never lie to her again.

“Oh look, you have my favorite already up,” she says while looking behind the hero to see the Raiders loading menu on TV, repeating the theme music. Kara had been so preoccupied with Loki that she forgot she had queued the movie to watch with her best friend.

“Yup, and the food is on the way. I even got you extra kale.”

“You're my favorite.” Lena smiles and sits down. “Are you joining me?”

“Of course.” As Kara starts walking over to the couch, there is another knock on the door. “Right after I get the food.”

She takes the food from the delivery person and begins to turn around before she feels something on her wrist. She turns back to face the delivery person and sees Loki's head on them. “Have fun,” is all he says before winking and walking off. He disappears in the hall.

The two ate and watched the movie together quietly, each enjoying the other’s company. Lena laid close to her best friend and Kara had an arm around her, a comfort that was very much needed after what had happened over the past few days.

That is, until Kara decides to break the silence.

“Lena, there’s something I have to tell you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday shorty hahaha 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter was rushed so I apologize but hey two chapters in the same week woo   
> Hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a comment

Lena shifts to  face her best friend rather than the TV

 

“What’s wrong Kara?” she questions. 

 

“Nothing is really wrong - wait, no, that’s not true. There is a lot I want to say to you and I want you to know that it's not because I  _ don’t _ trust you, because I do. I trust you more than anyone in the world. Well, except maybe Alex, but that isn’t the point. I want you to know how much I trust you and I want to tell you everything about me. Everything that I am not allowed to say, everything, even though you might already know. I want you to know everything about me, Lena, because I trust you more than anyone I’ve ever met on this planet.”

 

“Kara?” The CEO inquires, concerned about her friend. “What do you need to tell me? And why now?” 

 

The young hero lets out the breath she was holding. “Well, it started when I met this guy named Loki-”

 

“Like the God of Mischief, son of Odin, Prince of Asgard. Loki Laufeyson?”

 

“You know who he is?”

 

Lena rolls her eyes. “Yes Kara, I know who Loki is.”

 

“Well at least someone does.”

 

The two women are startled by the man who chooses that moment to manifest in the kitchen, both jumping up from the sofa.

 

“Would you stop doing that?!” Kara shouts. 

 

Lena focuses her attention on the man.  “I’ve seen you before.. You were in the forest. The one where Sam was. You’re Loki?”

 

“In the flesh,” the god replies, smirking at the shorter woman.

 

Kara looks down before facing Lena again and sighs. “That’s what I want to tell you, well the main thing I want to tell you.. I was there too.”

 

“No you weren’t,  I was there with  Alex and..” She pauses before staring at her best friend. “No no no no no no! You can’t be. You can’t be her!”

 

“Lena,” Kara tries, stepping towards her, only to be stopped as Lena puts her hands up and takes a step back. 

 

Kara looks to Loki and asks him to leave. He nods and vanishes, and Kara turns back to her best friend. “Lena, please. Talk to me.”

 

“You’ve been lying to me this whole time? Why? Why now? Why even tell me at all?”

 

“Because I don’t want to hide anything from you. I really do trust you, but the DEO has me under contract and I’m not allowed to tell anyone who didn’t know before or isn’t part of the DEO.”

 

Lena’s back straightens. “And who else knows?”

 

“Alex, Winn, James, Mon-El, Loki and Lucy but I only told Winn and Lucy.. I only told Lucy to save James’s relationship with her but that didn’t even work, Winn I told when I first saved the plane that Alex was on because I needed to talk to someone and Alex was mad that I saved the plane. Superman-“

 

“Clark Kent.”

 

“You knew? Nevermind, of course you knew. Yes, Clark. He is best friends with James and told James to come to Catco to keep an eye on me so Clark told him everything, well everything he knew at least. Then Mon-El is an alien, but you already knew that, so when his pod crashed I took him to the DEO. But I didn’t know he was a Daxamite, he came in a Kryptonian pod. When he woke up and saw the house crest, he knew I was from Krypton and tried to kill me.”

 

“What about Loki? How did he find out? A god you hadn't even known about could know but not me.”

 

“I never told him. He just appeared and told me he knew. I swear Lena I wanted to tell you.”

 

“Then why didn’t you?!” she asks, raising her voice. “I’m not an alien nor a god. I don’t work for the DEO, and I’m certainly not Superman’s best friend.. so why tell me?”

  
  


“Because you’re my best friend, Lena! I don’t want to hide anything from you anymore. I don’t like the fact that you have been lied to by everyone else in your life, okay?” Kara starts to get emotional. “I don’t want you to hate me because you think I wanted to hide this from you. I never wanted to hide anything from you, so  _ please _ don’t me be mad at me,” the blonde pleads.

 

“I need to think,” Lena says before moving to pick up her things. Kara starts after her. “Don’t follow me, I need some time alone.” Lena leaves, slamming the door shut on her way out.

 

The door swung open a few seconds later. “I get why you did it, but fuck you! Fuck you for lying to me this whole time!”

 

The blonde stands in place as if frozen to the spot, thinking about how she just ruined her friendship.

 

* * *

 

“I just wish everyone would stop lying to me,” Lena grumbles with a sigh.

 

“I can help with that.” 

 

She jumps up. “Do you have an aversion to approaching someone like a normal person?”

 

Loki shrugs. 

 

“And what do you mean you can help me with that? It’s not like you can magically give me the ability to get people to stop lying to me.”

 

“Well they won’t stop lying, but you’ll be able to tell when they are.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Hold still.” Loki walks over and taps her forehead, whispering “time to wake up.” 

 

Lena wakes up in her bed. “What the hell?” She groans and presses her fingers into her temple, trying to ease the dull ache. “How did I even get here?” 

 

She gets ready for work and on her way out sees a note on her balcony door.

  
  


 Lena,                     

 

          I know you need space and I understand that, but someone in the lobby called saying you had passed out in the elevator. I came down and took you home. Sorry if that crossed a line, but I wanted to make sure you were ok 

 

                                                    -K

  
  


She smiles despite herself. Of course Kara would make sure someone got home safely no matter who was mad at her. 

 

‘Doesn’t mean she’s forgiven yet, though.’ she thinks to herself as she leaves for the day.

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went way to long without writing anything but Im really happy with the way this chapter turned out and i hope youll like it too

Eve Teschmacher rushes to deliver Lena's morning coffee as the elevator opens. She's grateful as usual, always endeared by the blonde’s dedication to her work no matter what said work was or who the boss happened to be. Lena continues on to find James in his office intently studying some papers on his desk. 

“Hi,” she announces herself vocally rather than knocking. “I hoped you'd be here.”

“Where else would I be?” he asks, smiling down at the woman.

“Somewhere around the building, maybe out chasing leads?”

“I don’t chase many leads these days. What are you doing here?”

 

Lena smiles up at him. “I'm just working through some things and I thought maybe seeing you would help.” 

James leans down to kiss her and pulls away smiling. Then Lena hears a metallic chime, she looks up in confusion and sees James’s mouth move but can’t hear anything. Upon further inspection she sees a silver sliver peeking out of his mouth occasionally. 

“I'm sorry I don't think I heard you, mind repeating that?”

“Sure, I said-” and again he was cut off by a metallic chime. 

“Oh, okay,” Lena says and smiles. “I have to get back to L-Corp, but I enjoyed seeing you.”

“Yeah-” and with the final chime she walks away. Looking back, she sees that James is still talking but his entire tongue is silver and stuck to the bottom of his mouth.

 

 

Supergirl lands softly on the L-Corp balcony, summoned by a phone call she missed while she was busy. Her head tilts slightly as she stares at Lena. Kara’s eyes reflect the apologetic tone she’s maintained during any interaction with the CEO for the past week.

“You called?” she asks gently. 

Lena finally looks up at her, pale green eyes rimmed with red. Kara’s heart leaps into her throat when she realizes her friend had been crying.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Lena asks, hoarse from the emotional week shed been having. Calm, every word calculated before she speaks it.

“I didn’t want to lose you,” Kara admits. “Not like this.”

Lena says nothing. She simply nods and returns her gazing anywhere but Kara, the one person she knew she could count on to always be honest with her. She doesn’t know how she didn’t figure the secret out herself - Kara was a terrible liar. There were so many hints she’d overlooked.

“Lena, I'm so sorry. You had a right to know, but the DEO-”

The ravenette lets loose a bitter laugh. “I suppose it’s for the best that you value the DEO more. I can’t do this again.”

“What do you-”

“I can’t handle losing your trust again, Kara. The way you looked at me after you found out about the kryptonite, it’s like I was the most vile person on the planet. I can’t do it again.”

“It won’t happen again! I promise I'll try to be more understanding,” Kara pleads. She can feel Lena slipping away.

“You’re right, it won’t happen again.” When Lena looks up again, her eyes are steel. She walks into her office, sliding the glass door shut behind her. “You can leave the way you got here.”

“Lena please, please give me another chance. Please! I would do anything to make it better.”

“Why? I didn’t mean enough to you for you to tell me before, why does this matter so much to you now?” she questions, getting out of her chair. Her voice drops and becomes cold. “What? Can’t stand the fact that someone might actually not like ‘Sunshine Danvers?’” 

“Lena-” she steps closer to the woman.

“Is that all you can say? Lena this, Lena that. I KNOW MY NAME!” She shouts, overcome with emotion.

Supergirl looks down at her feet then back up at her best friend. “You're right, I.. I.. I uh. I should g-”

“No, you wanted to talk it out, so let’s talk. You lied to me for years, pretended to be my friend-”

“No I swear-”

“Im. Not. Finished.” she grits out. “As I was saying. Pretended to be my friend, and got mad at me for keeping secrets while you yourself kept the biggest secret of all, you played me on two fronts and you had everyone else lie to me too.”

“That’s not true!” the hero shouts, upset at the words coming from her best friend’s mouth. “I did not pretend to be your friend, in fact being your friend has been the best thing since I came to this earth, better than all the powers, better than having Alex, better than everything because with you I could really be myself.”

“Then why weren’t you?! Why did you hide half of yourself from me Kara? Why did you lie to me?” Lena’s eyes start to glisten with unshed tears.

“Because of this, Lena, I didn't want to fight okay? I didn't want you to doubt the connection, or second guess anything. I just wanted to enjoy us being together. No worries about names, or families or expectations. I was just Kara Danvers, an adoptee who grew up in Midvale and you were my first interview who became my best friend. Just Kara and Lena,” the blonde explains.

“I need you to leave.”

“But-” she was cut off by the ravenette again.

“I have work to do and I need to think, so please leave.”

Kara looks at her boots before nodding and flying off, while Lena collapses in her chair with a heavy sigh.

“I see you're using the full advantage of your new abilities.” The woman startles before looking over at Loki standing in the shadowy corner of her office.

“Seriously? Do you know what a door is?”

“I prefer this method,” he says, a grin spreading across his face.

“What do you mean abilities?”

“Has anyone tried lying to you today?” he starts questioning.

“What? How would I know? I couldn’t even tell my best friend had been lying to me for years.”

“Has anyone's tongue turned to lead?”

‘Why would any- James.. His tongue wasn’t silver was it?”

“Nope, lead. When I touched your head last night I granted you your wish.”

“My wish?” Lena’s eyebrows raised, wondering what the god was on about. 

“Yes, you wished that everyone would stop lying to you. Now I can't control what people say, well at least not anymore, but I can give you the ability to tell when they are.” 

“So when I couldn't hear James this morning it meant he was lying to me?” she asks in disbelief. 

“Yes.”

“And everything Kara just said?”

“Did her tongue turn to lead?”

“Never.”

“What does that make you think, then?” he asks, trying to lead Lena to the answer.

“It was all true?”

“Of course it was, that woman wouldn't know how to lie even if I took away her ability to tell the truth.”

“She lied to me pretty well for the last 2 years,” she mumbles, hunching over in her chair.

That is when Loki loses it. The god starts laughing, hysterically, for a full 5 minutes.  
“You.. you… hahaha… you really believe those lies? Oh my.. Hahaha, sweetie you really are blind, I think she lied worse when she was around you and personally I didn't think that was possible. ‘Flew here on a bus?’ ‘Coffee with Kara Danvers?’ It was midnight, no coffee shop in the state was even open.”

“I thought it was a euphemism,” she told him, her face gaining a red tint.

“Oh my, you’re just as bad as she is.” He deadpans and she flushes harder.

“Am not!”

“Whatever you say my dear.”

Lena gets serious for a moment. “So, she really wasn't lying to me?”

“Nope.”

“What do I do now?”

“That's up to you.”

With that, the god disappears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my new editor,Em, and the person i met last night who helped me figure out how to end this chapter because i was at a complete lose.  
> While im at it im going to thank @danversaddict for helping me getting everything actually written (She may have written more than i did this chapter) and Shorty for being the best hype man out there and everyone who reads because i like making something thats enjoyed by someone else

“Kar?” Alex asks as she opens her sister’s door. “Where the hell have you been?” She stops in her tracks, shocked by the realization that the lounging figure is not her sister as she first assumed. “You again?”

“Oh, Miss Danvers, how are you today?”

The agent slowly reaches for her gun. “What are you doing in my sister’s apartment?”

“Waiting for her of course,” he responds cooly, unphased by the firearm pointed at him. 

“Why?”

“To talk to her. What other reason would you have to wait for someone?”

“So you appear in my sister’s apartment out of the blue, just to talk to her? Ever heard of a cell phone?”

“We don't really use them where I'm from. I suspect she’ll be back soon. Now, I would appreciate it if you’d put that weapon away. I pose no threat.” 

Alex returns the gun to its holster just as Kara comes through the door.

“As I said, she’ll be back soon.”

“Loki? Alex? What are you guys doing here?”

“You weren’t answering your phone so I came to check in on you.”

Looking down at her boots, she responds to her sister. “I'm fine. I was just out flying to clear my head.”

“You sure you’re okay? You look upset...”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine I swear.” 

Hesitantly, Alex turns towards the door. “I have to get back to the DEO. J’onn thinks Brainy and Winn found a way to stop the worldkiller.” 

The blonde perks up at the news. “Really? Do you need me to come with?”

“You stay here, I’ll call you if we need to make a move, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” the hero responds dejectedly. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Alex asks again.

“Yeah, just a lot on my mind. But go, J’onn needs you.” 

“Okay, I’ll be back later and we can talk.”

“See you later. Love you.”

“Love you too.” 

After Alex leaves, Kara drops to the couch and lets out a heavy sigh.

“Rough day?” the god asks. 

Kara snaps out of her thoughts, startled by his presence. “Why are you always so quiet? Rao!” she yells.

“Well, you can’t really be a trickster and be loud, now can you?”

“I guess not,” she mumbles.

They both remain silent for a while until Kara breaks the stillness.

“She hates me now. I knew this was going to happen! Rao, I was so stupid! I know how Lena feels about liars, with her family and her past, and yet I still lied to her,” Kara chokes out through tears.

“Not very convincingly, if that helps.”

Kara glares at Loki through glistening eyes. “It was convincing enough for her to hate me.”

Loki sighs and waves his hand dismissively. “She feels betrayed, yes, but getting her to hate you would require her having that capability to begin with.”

 

“Her screaming at me doesn’t seem like she’s lacking that capability,” she huffs, crossing her arms across her chest as if to protect herself from the god’s rebuttal.

“You’re seriously disregarding the words of a god with genius level intellect?”

“I’m disregarding the word of someone who doesn’t know what they’re talking about.”

Loki lowers his head gently into his palm. “Listen, child,” he starts in a firm tone. He needed to get through to her, and thought that a serious front might do the trick. “Lena does not hate you. Give it some time, be patient with her and with yourself, and you two will rediscover common ground.”

“I don’t want it to take time! I want my best friend not to be upset! I want her to feel like she can trust me because I would never do anything to hurt her but then I remember that I did her hurt and I betrayed her and I hate myself for it and I just want to fix it but I just don’t know how!” 

“I just told you how to fix it,” Loki replies calmly. “Unless you feel like talking it out with her? I strongly recommend waiting, but you may try to speed up the process a small bit.”

“You said ‘rediscover common ground,’ I don’t need to rediscover anything! I already know who she is, what I want is to not be the person who lied to her and broke her trust because I’m under a government contract and literally can’t tell anyone my own name anymore. I just don’t want her to hurt.” Kara says that last part under her breath as if it’s a secret, oblivious to the fact that the god could still hear her.

An abrupt knock on the loft door interrupts the two beings. Wide-eyed, Kara looks to Loki and discovers he has vanished. “I really wish he would stop doing that.” She stands and, with heavy feet, she shuffles to the door before opening it.

“Lena?” Opening the door reveals her best friend.

“Hi,” Lena offers

“Hi, uh what are you doing here?” Kara questions, still raw from the earlier fight. The hero leans on the door slightly, as though relying on it for emotional support.

“I wanted to talk with you.”

“Oh?”

The young Luthor nervously adjusts her handbag, “Yes, I wanted to talk to you about earlier.”

“If you came to yell-” Kara was cut off before she could finish her train of thought.

“I swear I'm not here to yell at you, I just want to talk. I think I understand better.”

The blonde steps out of the way and nods her head, signaling the brunette to enter, then says "I don't know if I have much to say right now. It's been a long day.”

“I can go if yo-”

“Please! Sorry, please,” Kara softens her tone. “Please stay. I want you here I just,” she sighs gently. “I’ve had a long day, but I really do want you here.”

The women wordlessly make their way to the couch and sit. Neither speak for a few moments until Lena breaks the silence.

“Are you hungry?” she asks in a soft tone. The question catches Kara off guard.

“I.. usually,” she mumbles in response. 

“Would it be okay if I made you something to eat?”

Kara nods before bringing her legs up onto the couch, curling up with her arms around her knees and leaning against some pillows. “I’ll be right back,” Lena promises as she leaves the loft. She returns after a few minutes carrying a cooler of ingredients. Setting it down on the kitchen island, she notices the scorch marks on Kara’s stovetop and lets out a small laugh. “Now I understand the takeout menu shrine.” 

From her corner of the sofa, Kara manages a smile. “No one gets it until they see me in the kitchen.”

Lena starts pulling food out of the cooler, then asks, “Hey, where do you keep the pans?”

“Above the stove,” she replies and wearily stands up to help her friend reach said items.

“Thank you. Now, you can sit back down and I’ll bring everything over when I’m done,” Lena instructs the blonde in a soft tone as she rests her hand on the hero’s arm and nods towards the couch.

Before she begins, Lena glances over to ensure Kara obeys. Upon seeing the blonde comply, she starts preparing everything; dicing the veggies, letting the dough rise, and shredding the cheese.

As Lena starts frying the first potstickers, Kara appears behind her. “That smells good. What is it?”

“I thought I told you to sit down.” 

“But Lena!” Kara whines, “It smells so good!”

“You know what's better than the smell?”

“What?”

“The taste, which you won’t get if you aren't sitting down when I am finished making this food.”

Remembering Loki’s advice, Kara makes the puppy face hoping it’ll sway Lena into letting her stay.

“No!” she says, looking away. “That won’t work this time!” She then pulls the first of the potstickers out of the pan and replaces them with new ones. Still feeling her friend’s presence, she repeats herself more sternly. “Kara, I told you it won’t work this time.”

“But why not?” 

“I’m trying to concentrate, so please let me finish up. I’m almost done.” 

“Fine,” she pouts and sulks back to the couch.

“Thank you!” Lena acknowledges as she bends down to take the pizza out of the oven. Unbeknownst to her, Kara watches the entire time.

Once everything cools, Lena starts to plate. Five slices of pizza and ten potstickers barely fit on one plate but somehow she makes it work. When Lena walks out of the kitchen, Kara’s jaw drops in surprise.  
“I thought I’d make your favorites. You like?” she asks gently. 

Unable to speak, Kara nods enthusiastically as Lena places the plate in front of the young hero and sits next to her. She immediately grabs a slice of pizza and a potsticker and shoves both in her mouth. Before swallowing, she asks, “Should we watch Firefly?” 

Lena nods with a soft smile, and they enjoy the rest of evening relishing the company the other brings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not finished the story yet just feel like thanking everyone


	7. Truth

Kara takes the final bite of her pizza and tosses the crust on to the plate as the episode credits start. Lena stands and takes the dishes into the kitchen.

 

“I should probably head out…”

 

“Wait, don’t go yet.” Kara says, moving towards her kitchen.  

 

She turns to the blonde. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, I was just hoping we could talk before you left.”

 

Lena glances at kara and nods towards the couch. “Of course we can talk.” She replies as she walks over.

 

“I’m really sorry I never told you about my identity, but I don’t want to hide anything from you anymore.”

 

The ravenette opens her mouth to speak, but is quickly cut off by the young hero. “Please don’t say anything yet, if you do I might not finish. So… uh…….” the words come out in a rush—“LokiisteachingmehowtoliebecauseimreallyreallybadatitbutmyfaceisimpossibletosaynotoandhethinksthatiminlovewithyoubutyouredatingJamesandidontknowwhattodo.”

 

Lena stares blankly at Kara. “What?”

 

“Loki is teaching me to lie.”

 

“Anddd-wait! Why is Loki teaching you to lie?”  

 

“Because I’m absolutely dreadful at lying but the face I make is impossible to say no to and it makes him mad that I suck at lying and no one is supposed to know my identity,” she barely manages to finish almost running out of breath.

 

“I see, and was that everything?”

 

Lena was unable to hear the response from her best friend, but Kara’s face turned a bright cherry red.

 

“So I guess now would be a good time to tell you that I have powers-or rather a power as well,” she chuckles nervously.

 

“What?! You do? Lena that's great!” Kara exclaims in excitement.“What are your powers?”  


“Well, it’s only the one that I know of.”

 

“Oh, that’s still cool. What’s your power?”

 

Lena stares at Kara, telling her “I can tell when someone is lying to me.”

 

The blonde’s eyes go wide. “What do mean you can tell when someone is lying? Like a feeling, or something else?”

 

“If someone is lying to me I can't hear what they say, and their tongue turns to lead… they just don't know it does.”

 

“How can someone not know their tongue has turned to lead?”

 

“It doesn't actually turn to lead,” Lena explains, “it only does to me… like an optical illusion, but I also can't hear the lie.”

 

“So no one can lie to you anymore?”

 

“Yes they can, but I can tell when they try to lie to me.”

 

“Thats awesome! How many people have lied to you since you got your powers?”

 

“Two. You and James.”

 

Kara’s tongue turns to lead again.

 

“You're doing it again, Kara,” Lena says sternly.

 

“All I said was ‘No I didn't.’”

 

“You lied when I asked you if that was everything you’d said.” Lena states matter-of-factly.

 

“Oh,” she says sheepishly. “ Earlier I said ‘Loki is teaching me how to lie because I’m really really bad at it but my face is impossible to say no to and he thinks that...” Kara starts to blush again, “‘...he thinks that I’m in love with you but you’re dating James and I don’t know what to do.’”

 

“Oh,” the CEO responds and looks down at her lap, not quite knowing how to take the news.  

 

“Wait!” The Kryptonian exclaims. “You said James lied to you too?”

 

“Yeah, it was at CatCo the other day but I don't know what he said.”

 

“What if I help?”

 

“How could you help with that?”

 

“I could go with you, you tell me when you can’t hear, and I could tell you what they said.”

 

Lena thinks about it for a while, mulling over the options. It’s not like Kara could lie about what she heard someone say. “Okay, but we can’t be suspicious about it.”

 

“How would it be suspicious?”

 

“Well if you keep following me around, blurting out the lie someone tells me, that might give it away.”

 

“You’re right...we’ll have to figure this out later.”

  
  


* * *

 

Loki looks down on the scene and watches the two women figuring out how to work together and get closer. “Well done my daughter, well done.” He smiles softly before disappearing.

  
  


* * *

  


A week later, the girls are at a CatCo meeting. The team is deciding what the next issue will contain. After the meeting, Lena and Kara follow James to his office.  “Hey what’s up guys?” he asks the women in front of him.

 

“Not much, we just wanted to tell you that I'll be at L-Corp the next few days helping Lena with a project.”

“Kara, you can’t just tell me that you’re leaving for a few days; I’m still your boss. What are you even going to do at L-Corp?”

 

“Actually, I assigned her there.”

The man sputters at the comment. “Lena you can’t just take my reporters!”

 

“I think you’ll find that I’m the one who owns Catco.”

 

“But I still run it.”

 

James mutters under his breath “for now...” and Kara has to work to mask the look of shock that tries to overtake her face. Lena notices it anyway.

 

Kara decides to speak up again. “For the record, this is for an article.”

 

“And what article is that?” James asks with a smug smirk.

 

“The one about how L-Corp is helping Supergirl,” Lena interjects and the other occupants in the room look at her.

 

“What?!” James shouts at his girlfriend. He starts ranting, but all Lena can hear is the clanging of metal. She looks over at Kara, noting how her friend is barely able to contain her rage.

 

“You!” Kara shouts, but pauses for a moment to lower her voice. “You know nothing of the way Supergirl feels about Lena! You should know how good Lena is, I mean you are dating her shouldn't you believe in her more than anyone?” the blonde raves.

Lena puts her hand on the hero’s arm.  “Relax,” she commands with the slightest hint of kindness in her tone before raising her voice and focusing on James. “Like I said, Kara is coming with me for a few days to help me with the article about L-Corp working with Supergirl.”

 

“Whatever,” the vigilante dismisses. “ I just wasn’t aware that National City’s hero could be bought.”

 

Kara balls her fists, getting ready to step to James when Lena shuts down further conversation. “Well if that's all, we’ll be going.”

 

“Fine by me,” he mutters as the women leave.

 

Once out of hearing distance, Kara whisper-yells at Lena. “What was that? I've never seen him act like that. He's always been so supportive of Supergirl!”

 

“You mean you?”

 

“You know I mean me Lena.”

 

“I think he's jealous.”

 

“What does he have to be jealous about? He's the one dating you,” she says with a pout.

 

“I don't know, maybe because I'm not working on his suit. Maybe because I’m not giving him the exclusive. There are plenty of reasons why he could be jealous, darling.”

 

Kara nods at her boss’s words, “I guess you’re right.”

 

“What did he say back there anyway”? Lena questions.

 

“He said ‘Supergirl doesn't even trust you why would you be working on helping her?’ Which isn't true because I trust you more than anyone, except maybe Alex.” Lena’s face softens upon knowing how much this affected Kara.

 

“I know you do, don’t worry about Jimmy, okay? We’ll get through this. Now come on, I want to show you what I've been working on.” Kara perks up at the news.

“You mean you're actually working on something?”

 

“Of course I am,” she laughs. “I'm not going to lie to the press. Now come on.”

 

Laughing, Kara follows her friend outside.

 


	8. Mom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out the my Bro Em who finally made a profile so i could give him his credit for being such an awesome Beta

“Oh, and what’s this?” Kara asks again, running to the other side of the lab to pick up another item.

 

Lena watches with an amused smirk. “That’s the helmet, now would you put it down and stop touching stuff?”

 

Kara looks down and blushes before shuffling over to her best friend. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay darling, it’s just distracting,” she tells Kara and turns back to her project.

 

“So what are you working on anyway?”

 

“I’m trying to find a way I can get the Harun-El to separate Reign from Sam without killing her.”

 

“Well, that shouldn’t be too hard.”

 

“What do you mean?” the scientist asks, looking up from the material in front of her.

 

“Harun-El is black kryptonite; with a single touch it will split a kryptonian into two separate beings, one pure good and the other evil, but I think with Sam it will separate her human side from the Kryptonian.”

 

Lena ponders over the new information for a moment. “But didn’t you say that Reign is also part magic?”

 

Kara opens her mouth to reply, but is cut off by a man's voice. “I should be able to help with that.”

 

“Seriously Loki? Do you have some sort of shadow fetish?” Kara asks, growing frustrated with the continued sudden appearances.    
  


“Do you have a nagging fetish?” he snaps. 

 

Kara stutters a few times before deciding to just stay quiet. “How exactly can you help? Aren’t you the God of Mischief? Since when does that make you magical?” Lena asks. 

 

“Since my mother, Frigga, decided to teach me. I’m quite good in fact, even better than Karnilla.”

 

“I find that hard to believe”  Kara scoffs until Loki snaps his fingers and Kara is suddenly in the form of a six foot tall man. Long hair now cropped short, shoulders more broad and more muscle mass but you could still tell it was Kara. Lena stands in awe for a moment admiring the blonde hero. “H-” before she could get a word out Loki interjects.

 

“No, no, no” Loki  repeats shaking his head “I was going to have you stay like that for a while for your disbelief but you look far too much like my brother” he snaps again and Kara is back to her feminine self. Kara looks at the god and nods “Thanks.” 

 

Lena on the other hand is more excited with what Loki has to say, “You mean that, that is what Thor actually looks like?” she inquires. 

 

“Add a bit of stubble and an aura of smug, and they could be twins.”

  
  


“Interesting…” she trails off thinking, then shakes her head to refocus “so what do you mean you can help us with the magic?”

 

“I learned a lot from the Wizards of Juru, including their weaknesses.”

 

‘WAIT!” Kara shouts at the god. “You know of the wizards? I thought they had disappeared!”

 

Loki smirks at the young alien, “They preferred it that way; imagine living in a world where everyone discredited your way of li……. Nevermind I’m sure you can get why they preferred to stay unnoticed.”

 

Lena asks why the Wizards were discredited and Kara explains “Krypton was a democracy ruled by science and science alone; magic users didn’t trust technology but the rest of Krypton was always innovating and I thought they had gone extinct years ago.” 

 

“Not quite, they just excelled at staying away from the progression of the planet” he informs the women. 

 

“You said the Worldkillers have a weakness?” Lena asks bringing the focus back to the problem at hand 

 

“Yes they have a few, as you know Kryptonite doesn’t really affect them, and 

neither will a red sun. However, Dheronian and Kryptonian metals will harm them.”

 

 “Dheronian?” Lena questions the god.

 

“A nasty race of aliens  _ worse _ than the Daxamites.” The blonde starts getting angry. “They tried everything in their power to hinder the development of Krypton's constant progress, just because they didn’t have what we did.”

 

“How are we supposed to get some of this metal though? I mean it’s not like they just have it lying around on earth.”

 

“No, not anymore you don’t.” Loki hints.

 

“Fort Rozz? The entire prison is made from Kryptonian elements….. I won’t go back. I can’t go back!” The blonde shakes her head as if it will erase the events that transpired.

“Kara?” Lena asks worried, wondering what her friend is so upset about.

 

“She died, Lena! She died trying to protect me! I made her go and she died because of me!” 

 

“It’s not your fault! You didn’t kill her” Lena attempts o soothe. 

 

“BUT I’M THE REASON SHE’S DEAD!” she shouted “She was hiding away, just living a quiet life. She was away from it all and Reign wouldn’t have found her. She was safe, Lena, but I had to go and ask her to go risk her life.” 

 

“That’s Reign’s fault not yours. You couldn’t have known Reign would be there”

 

“I should’ve gone, and no one would’ve died if I had just gone by myself and gotten the information.”

 

“If you went alone you would’ve died, Kara!” the CEO brought up, beginning to get upset with the super.

 

“At least I wouldn’t have caused a friend to die” she managed to say before completely breaking under the guilt, finally grieving.

 

Lena sits down and attempts to comfort her friend, wrapping her arms around her and holding her as she cries. Kara wraps her arms around Lena and starts crying harder whist Loki stands in the corner seemingly very uncomfortable with the whole exchange. 

 

After a few minutes, Loki can’t take it anymore, so as the blonde’s sobs start to dwindle down, he interjects “Not to be rude, but are you going to be at this much longer?”

 

Lena moves to stand and yell at him, but Kara wipes her face and says “Yeah, I’m ok,” voice still hoarse. She looks up at her best friend, “I’m sorry about this,” gesturing to herself, then stands up and wipes her face with the back of her hand. 

 

“You have nothing to be sorry about Kara.” before Lena has a chance to say anything else, Loki makes his presence known again. 

 

“As very touching as this whole scene is we really should get on our way.”

 

“Our?” Kara questions him, “You can't go. The blue star will kill anyone with a Y-chromosome”

 

“Well then I best get rid of it.”

 

“How exactly does one ‘get rid’ of a chromosome?” Lena asks”

 

“Shapeshifter remember.” 

 

“J’onn is a shapeshifter too and he couldn’t go.”

 

“J’onn for one isn’t magic and for two isn't a god.”

 

Lena looks abashedly at Kara and shrugs, all but admitting that he has a point. 

 

“I guess,” she half admits in disbelief. 

 

“Without further ado, I present my better looking side,” with this Loki begins to shift in front of the women; first the hair grows all the way to his lower back, then, facial features soften and shoulders grow more narrow, hips and chest widen. Around him the air sparkles and shimmers. Lena stands in awe during the transformation watching with rapt attention until completion until she utters one word before breaking down, “Mom?”


End file.
